PERCY AND ANNABETH LOVE STORY
by Ladylightning55
Summary: It was one of the best dreams I ever had, I was sitting on the beach with my arm around a blond girl, it was Annabeth. She was smiling at me and I just couldn't help but smile back. She started to speak "Percy I lo-" but then I a little sob and I woke up to find the real Annabeth siting on the floor by my bed crying. "Annabeth?" Was all I could say.
1. Chapter 1

**PERCY AND ANNABETH LOVE STORY**

AN: Ok so this is my first time writing a fanfiction so please comment but don't be too harsh but feel free to give me advise I'm gonna need it!

Percy's POV

It was one of the best dreams I ever had, I was sitting on the beach with my arm around a blond girl, it was Annabeth. She was smiling at me and I just couldn't help but smile back. She started to speak "Percy I lo-" but then I heard a little sob and I woke up to find the real Annabeth siting on the floor by my bed crying.  
"Annabeth?" Was all I could say.  
"Oh Percy!" She said looking up at me. Wow her grey eyes looked beautiful. But then tears started coming down her face again. And that broke me out of my trans.  
"Annabeth whats wrong?" I asked.  
"Oh Percy it was horrible!" She said looking at me.  
"What was horrible?" I asked getting worried.  
"My dream!" She said starting to cry even more.  
"What happened in your dream?" I asked.  
" You went alone in the forest and got attaked by a hellhound and you d-" She said now sobbing. I couldn't stand to see her like this to I got up from bed not caring that I was only in my tidy-whidies, and picked her up and put her in my bed and laid next to her.  
"Hey, shh its ok I'm here and I wont ever leave your side again" I said playing with her hair.  
"Do you promise?" She said now almost not crying.  
"Yeah and look its only 4 am lets go to sleep" I said getting the covers and putting it over us. There wasen't a lot of space in the bed considering that there were two people on a twin size bed. But I don't think Annabeth cared because she was snuggling in my bare chest and in fact I don't think I cared either in fact I was kind of enjoying. As I watched her fall asleep in my chest I soon followed her example. When I woke up I saw her curled up almost on me I noticed that I had taken up most of the space in the bed. If I got out of bed I would wake her and she looked so happy sleeping so I just gave her some more space and did something I thought I would never do, I wrapped my arms around and fell back asleep.

Annabeth's POV

I had the worst dream of my life: Percy was walking by himself in the forest when a hellhound attacked him he tried to fight back but couldn't then the hellhound scratched his chest and Percy didn't move. I ran to him and killed the hellhound but when I turned to Percy he and checked his chest but he wasn't breathing. I sat up in bed sweating. I just needed to be with Percy so I ran to his cabin. When I got there he was smiling in his sleep. I sat on the floor next to his bed and started crying again. After about 15 minutes I heard someone call my name. It was Percy. All I could say was,  
"Oh Percy!" and tears came down my face again.  
"Annabeth whats wrong?" He asked.  
"Oh Percy it was horrible!" I said crying again.  
"What was horrible?" He asked. Hes so cute when hes worried!  
I explained what happened in my dream and when I got to the end I started sobbing really loudly. And Percy did something unexpected, he got up form bed only in his tidy-whities. I couldn't help but stare at his perfect body. He had a six-pac from training with swords everyday and a perfect tan from swimming everyday at the beach. But then he picked me up and carried me to his bed then e laid next to me which I really didn't expect and said,  
"Hey, shh its ok I'm here and I wont ever leave your side again" then started playing with my hair.  
"Promise?" I asked.  
"Yeah look its 4 am lets go to sleep" He said. I was about to get up and go to my cabin when he pulled the covers over us. The bed was a little cramped but being so close to Percy I just couldn't think straight so I snuggled in his bare chest and for my surprise he scooted closer to me but then I fell asleep. When I woke up I felt Percy's arms around me. I looked behind me and saw Percy watching me.  
"You better wise girl?" he asked.  
"Look Percy sorry for waking you up yesterday I just felt like after what happened in my dream I need to by close to you..." I said.  
"Hey its fine, and it gets lonely here being by my self all the time" He said grinning.  
"Thanks and promise me you will never go around by yourself because I don't want what happened in my dream to happen to you" I said I guess Percy saw that I was about to cry again because he pulled me into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hope you liked the first chapter! And I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed! Well anyway lets get on with the story!

Percy's POV:

As I pulled her into a hug I smelled her lemon scented hair. I was so into the hug that I didn't even see someone walk into my cabin.

"HEY!" Thalia screamed so loud that she made Annabeth jump.

"Thalia! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Annabeth snapped back.

"Well I was not expecting to see this!" She said pointing to us. "What happened in between you two!"

"Nothing!" I said "Annabeth just had a bad dream and then came here!"

"Yeah like I believe that, but anyways aren't you two gonna give me a hello hug?" She asked sticking her arms out. Annabeth jumped from bed and gave her a big hug. I stayed in the bed considering that I was only in my underwear.

"How 'bout you seaweed brain?" Thalia said to me.

"Um I rather not" I said getting nervous if Thalia saw that I was only in my underwear then she would never believe that nothing happened.

"Percy Jackson, if you don't get you butt out of that bed and give me a hug I'm gonna make sure you get stuck by a lightning as soon as you step out of this cabin!" Thalia said getting mad. She was really scary when she was mad.

"Fine! But you can't hurt me in any way!" I said getting out of bed.  
As soon as I stood up Thalia's expression changed from mad to shocked.

"WHY ARE YOU IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!" She asked in horror as the put her hands over her eyes.

"I told you I didn't wanna get out of bed!" I said crossing my arms.

"Here" Annabeth said handing me a pair of shorts she had found on the floor. I put them on.

"Ok Thals you can look now" Annabeth said. Thalia removed her hands.

"Annabeth we need to talk NOW" Thalia said grabbing Annabeth's hand and storming out of my cabin.

"Girls" I said falling back on my bed.

Annabeth's POV:

Thalia dragged me all the way to cabin number one. Since she was Zeus' only child she had the cabin all to her self even though she only came to camp once in a while because she was a hunter.

"Explain now!" She said looking at me.

"Thalia Percy already told you I had a bad dream." I said calmly.

"Oh and since when does a bad dream make you end up in Percy's bed while hes only in his underwear!" Thalia said getting mad again.

"Well at first I was crying on the ground and he saw me and put me in his bed and tried to comfort me but then we ended up falling asleep! That's all!" I said.

"Yeah suuuuure, but anyway I'm gonna go wake up Nico, its what cousins are for!" She said walking out of the cabin. Poor Nico Thalia was about to let all of her anger out on him. It was a really hot day so I put my swimsuit on and headed to the beach. when I got there I didn't see anyone so I unwrapped my self from my towel and went into the ocean. When I felt something grab my leg and pull me deeper in.

Percy's POV:

After Thalia and Annabeth left I put on a swim trunk on and headed to the beach because the ocean always makes me feel better. After a while of swimming alone I saw someone getting in the water so I got closer and saw it was Annabeth. I swam to her without her seeing and grabbed her by the leg and dragged her down. She tried to fight away but in water she would never win. Then she finally turned towards me and kicked me with her free foot and I understood that she needed air so I made an air bubble around us.

"Percy Jackson! I'm gonna kill you!" She said. Oh wow she looked so good underwater! Not only underwater but she looked good any wear. I finally had the courage to do what I have been wanting to do for a while.

"Annabeth I..." I couldn't do it! What If her feelings didn't match mine?

"Yes?" She said waiting for an answer. I had to day it it was now or never.

"Annabeth Chase I love you!" I said before my courage got away. She didn't respond I was getting worried. But then she did the thing I least expected. She kissed me. At first I was so shocked I didn't respond but then I started kissing back. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her in closer and she wrapped her hands around my neck. We were down there for what seemed like minutes or maybe it was hours maybe even days taking small breaks to catch out breath. Until we both stopped and I just sat there in our air bubble with my arm around her and she was leaning on my chest. After a while I brought us back to the surface.

"So we still have sometime before lunch what do you want to do seaweed brain?" She asked walking onto the sand.

"How about we just sit here?" I suggested. I laid on the sand and she said next to me. After a while I heard someone coming.

"Hey there big cousin!" I heard Nico say.

"What do you want Nico?" I said not even lifting my head up.

"Well I came here to tell you that Thalia has gone mad looking for you and if I didn't find you she would kill me so lets go" He said.

"No way, I'm not leaving" I said then I started to concentrate on the water and in no time a huge wave hit Nico.

"PERCY!" He said getting mad and kicking some sand on me. I got up and stood only a few inches form Nico.

"If you ever do that again my darling little cousin I will make sure that you get dragged into the bottom of the ocean and get attacked by a shark" I said giving him a death glare.

"Great now I have two demigods trying to kill me" Nico said walking away and muttering something about stupid cousins.  
Annabeth sat up and wrapped herself on her towel.

"Seaweed brain I think we should go back its almost lunch" She said looking at me.  
I wrapped my arms around her as we walked back to my cabin.


	3. Help!

Help! I'm new here and I don't know how to get a beta reader to check my story! If any of you know please tell me!

Thanks Ladylightning55


	4. Chapter 3

Percy's POV:

As we walked back to my cabin I had one thought in my mind.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yes seaweed brain?" She said.

"Are we you know officially a..." I tried to say.

"A couple?" She finished for me.

"Yeah are we?" I asked.

"Well what do you think people become after making out under water for hours?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess it was a stupid question. Why don't you go change and meet me here at my cabin so we can go eat" I suggested.

"Ok see ya soon" She said giving me a quick peck on the lips and walking away.

Annabeth's POV:

As soon as I stepped into my cabin my little sister Ginger ran up to me.

"Where were you Annie? Why didn't you sleep here? Why are you wearing a bikini?" She basically screamed questions at me.

"I was at the beach now you should go to lunch I'll be there soon." I said a pushed her out of the door. I took a quick shower and changed on to shorts and a camp shirt. I happily walked over to cabin number 3 the Poseidon cabin. When I walked in saw Percy siting with his back to the door wearing black boxers and playing on his phone.

"TAKE THAT YOU PIG!" He yelled into the screen. I quietly walked over to him and put my hands over his eyes.

"NICO GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF HERE!" He screamed turning around.

"Oh sorry" was all he said.

"Um as much as I like what you are wearing I think you should change before we go eat" I said rubbing my hands on his chest.

"Yeah" He said putting on tan shorts and a camp shirt.

Percy's POV:

I had just finished eating when Thalia tackled me to the floor.

"WERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she said getting up.

"Love you too cousin!" I said getting up.

"but there is on way that you can avoid facing angry me" She said brushing some dirt of her clothes.

"And that is?" I asked.

"Playing truth or dare" She said looking evil.

"Ok anything is better then angry you" I said.

"And you have to let us play in you cabin" She finally said.

"fine get everyone else and meet me there" I said walking to my cabin. After about ten minutes people started filling in the cabin. Even Annabeth came and she hates Truth or Dare. After we were all there Thalia started the game.

"Ok so first here are the rules every thing counts as humiliating as it may be and if you lie or don't do a dare you have to take one piece of clothing off and shoes and socks don't count. So anyway I'm gonna start and my victim is my darling little cousin, Nico" She said with an evil grin.

"Why is it all ways me?" Nico said annoyed.

"Nico T or D? (Truth or Dare)" She asked.

Nico's POV:

If I say dare she would make me do something crazy like kiss my cousin Percy and I couldn't take a chance so I said truth.

"Truth" I said.

"Who do you like?" She said looking as evil as ever.

"NO ONE!" I shouted.

"Liar!" Grover said he could tell if someone was lying since hes a satyr.

"You know the rules one item off!" Thalia said amused.

"Fine!" I said and took off my shirt. Since Percy and I are the two best looking guys at camp a few of girls my age stared.

"Like what you see girls?" I said.

"Nico you are only 14 lay off" Percy said.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Adult! You are only 16 so you lay off!" Nico said getting mad.

"Looks someone fell out of bed today!" Thalia said.

"Anyway its my turn T or D Percy?" I said.

"Dare" He said.

"I dare you to go make out with Silena for five minutes" I said quite proud of myself.

"No" Percy said taking his shirt off and pulling Annabeth to sit on his lap so people wouldn't stare at him.

"Nico T or D?" Percy asked.

"What! I just went I cant go again!" I protested.

"I never said that on the rules" Thalia said.

"Fine dare" I said.

"I dare you to kiss Mr. D!" Percy shouted and everyone burst out laughing.

"NO! I PREFER BEING NAKED HERE THEN KISSING HIM!" I said taking my pants off leaving me only in my boxers and let me tell you the were WAY too small on me. Percy, Connor and Travis did a few wolf-whistles and I shot them death dares.

"Travis T or D?" I asked.

"Dare" He said.

"I dare you to make out with Katie" I said.

"Fine" He said blushing like crazy and Katie was no better she looked like a tomato. He walked up to her and leaned in and she leaned in too and when their lips met he put his hands on her waist and pulled her so close that I don't think they had space to breath. Not expecting this she slipped and fell on the ground and he fell on top of her but they kept kissing.

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH" Thalia said making them separate.

"Ok so my turn, Connor I dare you to jump in the lake" Travis said.

"Fine by me" Connor said as he started to head to the door.

"Naked" Travis finished.

**OK thats it for this chapter and please if anyone knows knows how I can get a beta reader to check my story please tell me! But anyway please review because I need ideas for more truth or dares!**

**Thanks Ladylightning55**


	5. AN

I'm so sorry for not updating but I just moved to Brasil and I didn't have time. And the days before I was meeting my friends to say bye so Im gonna try to update soon!


	6. Chapter 4

Connor's POV

"WHAT?" I screamed. At this point everyone was laughing like crazy.

"You heard me!" My ungrateful brother said.

"FINE!" I said walking out of Percy's cabin. Everyone fallowed me out. I stood by the lake and took my shirt and pants off. I looked back at them. Percy and Nico were laughing their heads off. Some girls were still staring at them because they still had their shirts off. I finally slipped my underwear off and jumped in the lake. I dove in and after a few seconds I came back out.

"Happy?" I said reaching out to grab my clothes. There was one problem... They were gone.

Percy's POV

As soon as Connor dove in the water I ran to grabed his clothes and held them a few feet away from the lake. Right then he emerged from the lake.

"happy?" He asked reaching out for his clothes.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" He asked jumping from the lake not caring that he was not wearing any clothes.  
I showed him his clothes in my hands.

"PERCY! GIVE ME THAT!" He said running towards me. I ran all the way to the big house. On the porch were Chiron and two kids. They were talking until Chiron saw me.

"Percy?" He said motioning me to come closer. I walked forward and when I looked back I saw Connor running behind me. Chiron and the kids saw him too. I quickly threw Connor his clothes and walked over to Chiron. Next to him was a boy and a girl. The girl had sea green eyes like mine, she had a tan, dark brown hair and was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt that said something about waterfront but I couldn't read the rest thanks to my dyslexia. The boy had blueish greenish eyes, dark brown hair, he was also tanned and was wearing the same thing as the girl.

"Percy this is Vitoria and Hank, they are our newest campers" Chiron said.

"Hi I'm Percy" I said.

"You are probably wondering why I'm introducing you but these aren't just any demigods. You see Hank is a child of Athena and Vitoria is well, shes your sister. She is a child of Poseidon." I was shocked. I had a sister?

"Percy! There you are! We have been looking for you!" Annabeth said running to me.

"Oh hello" Se said when she saw Chiron, Hank and Vitoria.

"Annabeth this is Hank your newest brother" Chiron said.

"Hi!" She said to Hank.

"Hello" He said. He seemed shy and kept standing close to Vitoria.

"I was hoping you and Percy could show them around and introduce them to some of the other campers" Chiron said putting his hand oh Hank's shoulder but he pulled away and stood only a few inches from Vitoria.

"Sure" I said.  
I was still shocked by the fact I had a little sister.

"Alright you guys can follow us" Annabeth said motioning them to come forward.

"Percy?" Chiron said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt? and why was Connor naked?" Chiron asked. I have completely forgotten that I wasn't wearing a shirt!

"Uh, We were playing truth or dare" I said not thinking.

"Well then why don't you invite Hank and Vitoria to play? That will let them met the campers" He said.

"Sure, lets go" I said walking down back to my cabin.  
Annabeth, Hank and Vitoria followed close by.

"This is going to be your cabin Vitoria. You are going to share it with me" I said opening the door. Everyone was back in there and they were talking.

"Hey guys!" Annabeth screamed making them look at us.

"This is Hank and Vitoria they are new here and they will be joining us in our game" I said. Nico was staring at Vitoria nonstop.

"How old are they?" Nico asked.

"We are both 13" Hank said.

"Oh well you guys can sit anywhere" I said sitting by my bed and Annabeth sat next to me. Hank whispered something to Vitoria and they sat next to Annabeth and I.

"So Percy truth or dare?" Connor asked me with an evil grin.


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: I hoped you liked my last chapter! Just so you know the new characters, Hank and Vitoria are based on real life.**

Percy's POV:

Oh no. I thought to my self. If I did dare he would make me do something crazy like run around naked. If I picked truth he would make me say something embarrassing.

"Uh truth" I said.

"Hum... Is it true that you drool in your sleep?" He asked with a stupid smile on his face.  
Annabeth started laughing as soon as she heard the question.

"Hey! Wise girl you are supposed to be on my side!" I whined.

"Quit whining Percy and tell me the answer!" Connor said.

"Yes I droll in my sleep!" I said. Everyone burst out into laughing. And when I say everyone I really mean everyone! Well maybe except for Hank and Vitoria who looked a bit scared.

"Okay, okay! I believe its my turn" I said. They all calmed down and I thought of who to choose as my victim.

"Nico" I said.

"Why is it all ways me?" He whined.

"Nico truth or dare?" I said.

"Considering the last dare and the fact that I'm only in my boxers I'm gonna have to go with truth" He said. He had a point if he denied a dare then that would leave him... naked.

"Ok Nico who do you like?" I asked.

"Right now no one" He simply said. But then he looked at Vitoria. Right then the diner horn blew.

"Okay guys that was an... interesting game but its time for diner so get out of my cabin!" I said. Basically pushing everyone out. The only people left were me, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Vitoria and Hank.

"So were are you from?" Nico asked Vitoria. She didn't say anything but then Hank touched her arm and she seemed to calm down.

"New Jersey" She said quietly. Nico attempted to wink at her but it looked like he had an elephant in his eye. When Hank saw that he started to get angry it was like you could see smoke coming out of his ear. Thalia and I saw that failed attempt to flirt and she threw Nico's clothes at him.

"Here Romeo get dressed and lets go" she said pushing him out the door.

"See you you guys later!" He said. Now there were only Me, Annabeth Hank and Vitoria.

"So guys lets go eat I'm starving!" I said.

"You are always starving Percy" Annabeth said messing up my hair even more. I gently gave her a peck on the lips.

"Uh guys I don't want to interrupt but please hold all of that" Hank said waving his hands around.

"Sorry, lets go maybe Chiron will let us all sit together" I said.

"What do you mean let us sit together?" Vitoria asked.

"Well you see here we only eat with our brothers and sisters at different tables, Hank since your an Athena child you would sit with Annabeth and you other friends and Vitoria since you are a child of Poseidon, my dad you would sit with me" I tried to explain.

"Wait the Chiron said that I Poseidon was also my dad so that makes you my brother?" She asked.

"Yup" I was kind of happy that I had a sister because my half brother Tyson lived in my dad's underwater castle and it gets lonely being alone most of the time.

"We should go" Annabeth said smiling. Hank and Vitoria walked out first and headed towards the dining pavilion. Behind them Annabeth and I walked hand in hand.

Hank's POV:

"We should go" The girl who's name was Annabeth said. I pulled my best-friend Vicky (Vitoria's nickname) out of the door. We knew were it was because Chiron, the man-horse thing showed us were that, the cabins and the arena were. We were both is shocked by the fact that we were, what was the name? Hmm... Oh yeah demigods. As we started walking we were silent.

"So what do you think?" I asked breaking the ice.

"Of what?" She asked me.

"You know here, the place, the people, the fact that we are half gods" I said.

"Well here seems cool and the people look... nice and stuff. But I'm kind of scared I mean I heard that demigods don't really live long and we have no training at all" She said. She really did sound scared and it was one of the only times I heard fear in her voice.

"Hey, I'm going to protect you. Even if it costs my life I wont ever let anyone hurt you! You are my best friend!" I said standing closer to her.

"Thanks Hank, and you know I would do the same for you!" She replied happily. The rest of the time we walked silently. At one point I turned back and saw Percy and Annabeth. He had his arm around her shoulder and she had her's around his waist. I don't know why but seeing that gave me a weird feeling. It was sort of like I wanted to be like that. I tried to ignore that and kept walking. When we got to the dining pavilion Percy walked up to Chiron and asked him something. He thought for a moment then nodded his head. We walked over to table the Poseidon table. I sat next to Vicky and Percy sat across from me, Annabeth sat next to him.

"Um I don't mean to be rude but Hank you look nothing like any of the Athena kids" Percy said to me.

"Percy one in every 100 kids Athena makes them look like their father" Annabeth explained. "so whats your guy's story?" Annabeth asked.

"Wow that's a long one' Vicky said "Ok so it started"

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! but I thought it needed to end there.**

**-Ladylightning55**


	8. Chapter 6

Hanks POV:

Annabeth asked us what our story was. I didn't feel comfortable opening up to these people yet because I have only know them for a few hours. Since Vicky seemed to like them I let her tell the story.

"Wow that's a long one'' Vicky said "Ok so it started about six years ago. When Hank and I were about six or five I moved to his school, we lived in the same building. He lived on 513 I lived on 713. I never met my dad and he never met his mom so we spent a lot of time together, you know since we had a lot in common, we like the same music, same movies, same sports well you get the point. Since then we have always been best-friends. But today we were just watching a movie at my house when a giant bird like thing crashes through my window, at first we were socked but then we reacted and hit it with my baseball bat it fell in the ground and that's when Hank stabbed it with a knife and it turned into dust, but before it did, it managed to knock us down and we hit our heads on the floor really hard so we passed out. When we woke up there was a old man in a wheel chair and he said we would be safe here so now here we are."

"Wow that's even longer then I have known you Percy!" Annabeth yelled out.

"I know" Percy said "you don't need to shout that out"

"Sorry I'm just so happy!" She said.

"Yeah anyways what do you guys think of camp?" Percy asked. Right then a strange boy I think his name is Nico or something. I don't know why but I don't really like him. Maybe it's because I saw him winking at vicky! He can't do that! she is MY vicky! Wait what did I just say? Oh my god!

"Hello!" He said in a happy tone.

"What do you want Nico?" Percy asked.

"Well I got lonely in my table and I came to sit with my favorite cousin!" He said smiling.

"I heard that you ungrateful little brat!" Thalia said siting next to Annabeth.

"Love you too!" Nico said and sat next to Vicky, too close for my liking. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer then let go. She looked at me but then went back to the conversation. We talked until it was time to sit by the fire. We walked over to the fire and sat down. Percy sat next to me and Annabeth, he put his arm around her and she snuggled in his chest. Vicky sat next to Thalia and me. Nico sat next to Thalia and some random camper. We roasted marshmallows and sang songs even thought Vicky and I didn't sing. After almost everyone left Percy asked Chiron something. Chiron nodded and Percy came back smiling.

"what did you ask him seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked.

"If you, me, Nico, Thalia, Hank and Vitoria could camp out for a few days" He answered still smiling.

"Great! I'll go get the things we will need!" Annabeth said running off.  
After about five minutes all the campers except for us were gone and Annabeth came with a HUGE backpack on.

"Ok Percy and Nico why don't you two set up the tent?" Thalia said.

"What! No! It's no fun camping out here! I say we go to a great spot I know!" Percy said with a big smile on his face.

"What ever you say seaweed brain" Annabeth said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Follow me!" Percy said as he started to walk towards the forest. After we walked for about half an hour we reached a a small lake with a rope hanging from a tree.

"Were here!" Percy said collapsing to the ground.

"Its about time!" Nico said falling too.

"Well then you too set up the tent, Thalia and I will get firewood, Hank and Vitoria you two can help with the tent" Annabeth said. We all did what she said and sat again by a fire. After we talked and laughed for some time it started getting a bit cold.

"Annabeth I'm freezing! Did you bring any blankets?" Nico screamed,

"First, watch your tone! And second I only brought 3 blankets because the tent is heated so we are gonna have to share blankets" Annabeth said going into a tent then coming back out with 3 blankets in he hands. She gave one to Percy.

"Percy and I will share one, Thalia and Nico you guys are cousins so either you two share one or neither of you get one!" She said throwing a blanket at Nico.

"Are you two ok with sharing one?" She asked Vicky and I.

"Sure" I said grabbing the blanket and putting it on us. After sometime we all got really sleepy and went into the tent. In it were 5 sleeping bags.

"Why are there only five?" Nico asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Percy and I can share one" Annabeth said grinning.

"Annabeth did you pack us pjs?" Thalia asked.

"I knew I forgot something!" Annabeth yelled.

"Fine with me its warm in here so I can just do this" Nico said taking his shirt off and jumping inside a sleeping bag. Thalia just rolled her eyes and went into her own sleeping bag. Percy did the same as Nico and laid in his sleeping back with Annabeth. I decided to do the same so I took of my shirt because it was quite hot in the tent and went into my sleeping bag. Soon we were all as

Thats the end of this chapter. I hate to do this but I wont update until I have at least 25 reviews.

-Ladylightning55


	9. Chapter 7

Hank's POV

I woke up with a loud noise. After what happened at Vicky's house I was very careful. I shot up at looked around the tent. Percy and Annabeth had also woken up. I looked at Percy.

"Hellhound?" Percy said looking worried at Annabeth.

"I think so" She said. Percy hit Nico on the stomach and covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his stomach.

"Hellhound" Percy said.

"Oh shit" Nico said.

"Um guys were is Thalia?" I said noticing she wasn't in the tent.

"Thals?" Annabeth said walking out of the tent.

"Hank wake Vitoria up and get ready to fight" Percy said getting out of the tent and pulled a pen out of his pocket. How would a pen help? Well this wasn't the time to think about it.

"Whats a hellhound?" I asked Nico.

"Looks like you are gonna find out buddy" He said walking out.  
I gently shook Vicky. She stirred and woke up.

"Whats happening?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same, but for now lets go" I said pulling her out of the tent. When I got outside Nico and Percy were looking for Thalia. Annabeth looked really worried. As soon as I stepped I got cold. Then I remembered that I wasn't wearing a shirt. I quickly ran back in the tent and put a shirt on. I was about to ask someone what was happening when a HUGE black dog jumped from the trees and attacked Percy who uncapped his pen and it turned into a sword. Percy tried to hit the dog but it was too fast and it had knocked Percy down and then jumped to Vicky. I don't know how but somehow I grabbed a sword from the ground and attacked the dog. It was like I wasn't controlling my arms but I kept attacking the dog until it turned into gold dust. Vicky fell on the ground. She was scratched and bleeding. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"HELP!" I shouted. Annabeth ran up to me with a bottle in her hands. She made Vicky drink some and almost right away she looked way better.

"We need to go to Chiron" Percy said firmly.

"No! We need to find Thalia!" Annabeth said getting up.

"Lets send an Iris Message" Nico said grabbing the sword I had used to kill the dog-thing. "And I would like to have this back"

"Sorry I didn't know it was yours" I said still holding Vicky.

Percy's POV

I walked over to a little creek with a small waterfall. Annabeth followed me and threw me a dramacha in.

"Thalia, Camp Half Blood" She said. The image showed Thalia running.

"THALIA!" I said. She kept running. Finally she turned back and saw us.

"Percy, go back to camp and stay there! Don't go back to the woods!" she said then waved her hands and the image got blurry then she was gone.  
"What do you think happened?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter but now lets go back" She said walking.

"What about Thalia?" I asked.  
"Percy I know her better then you and she will be fine" Annabeth said but I saw a tear roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. We walked back to the others and then gathered everything and walked back.


	10. Author's note

**Ok so here is the deal: Hank and Vitoria are based on real life but it gets harder to write cos I moved away so idk if im gonna keep writing this. I you want me to continue the story comment and if you think it I should stop comment. If a lot of people tell me to keep it going. I will now you probably don't want just a boring author note so I will also put on this what Hank and I said when I was about to board the plane (this really happened). **

****I was on the line to get on the plane with my brother and mom when I heard my name. I turned around and saw Hank sprinting in dirty soccer clothes and cleats.

"Hank, what are you doing here?" I said. We saw each other the day before at my goodbye party but he didn't come to the airport cos he had a soccer game which if I had stayed in the US I would also play (we were in the same team). I got out of line and went to the side to talk to him.

"Vicky I had to say goodbye, I could never have asked for a better friend or even a better girlfriend ." (yeah yeah shut up its true) Just then I saw a tear run down his cheek.

"Hank I don't know what to say" Then more tears escaped his eyes

"Then don't say anything" He said hugging me. When we let go I saw even more tears come down.

"It breaks my heart seeing you cry" I said wiping his tears away.

"It breaks my heart seeing you go" He said. Then I was the one crying.

"And knowing there's nothing I can do about it" He finally said when my mom called me to board.

"I promise I will wait for you" He said finally waving goodbye as I walked in the plane.

**Okay so thats it and I want you guys to know that it really did happen I'm not just making this up. If you don't believe me I even have pictures of us (well duh!). So anyway if you want this story to keep going please comment! If you guys do want me to keep going I will try my best and when I do visit the US you will get much better chapters but for now just vote if I should keep going or not.**

**Ladylightning55 over and out.**


	11. Chapter 8: Tyler

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating in such a long time but I have been really busy in Brazil and now I'm visiting the US so I'm going to try to update faster from now on.**

**Vitoria's POV: **

When we reached Percy's cabin which is also mine now I remembered something very important.

"Tyler!" I yelled and scared mostly everyone in the cabin. Percy jumped and fell from the bed he was sitting on, Nico got hit by Percy's arm when he fell, Annabeth who was sitting next to Percy got pushed down because his arm was around her and Hank who was standing next to me just jumped back when I yelled.

"Who is Tyler?" Annabeth asked. Hank ignored that and started talking.

"We forgot all about him!" He said.

"What?" Percy asked sitting back on the bed.

"We have to go back!" I said.

"WHOS TYLER!?" Nico said loudly enough for us to stop talking over each other.

"Hes my brother" I said.

"Percy is your brother" Annabeth said.

"Well yeah but Tyler is my little brother! He was spending the week with my grandparents when we got sent here! I have to go get him!" I said starting to worry that a monster may attack him like one attacked Hank and I.

"Woao! Hold on a second! Just yesterday I find out that I have a sister and there aren't that many big three kids! Before it was just me, Nico and Thalia! Now you tell me I have e little brother?" Percy said clearly looking confused and tense. Annabeth sat next to him and held his hand tight and that seemed to calm him down.

"Okay look I can explain everything later but right now I have to go save my brother!" I said trying to not make Percy confused again.

"Okay I can talk to Chiron about sending you, Hank and Nico for protection out to find your brother okay?" Annabeth said trying to calm me down.

"Yeah, thanks" I said. Then she walked out of the cabin and I looked at Percy who had his eyebrows all scrunched up, he looked worried. I motioned to Hank and Nico.

"Could you guys give us some time to talk? You know sister to brother?" I asked. The both walked out and I sat next to Percy.

"You know I'm pretty confused myself. I mean one day I'm a regular reject from school with only one friend and one minute later a monster attacks me and I'm told that my father is a god" I said.

**Percy's POV:**

"Could you guys give us some time to talk? You know sister to brother?" Vitoria asked Nico and Hank. The both walked out, boy were those two boys falling for her. Then she sat next to me and looked me in the eyes. Her sea-green eyes matched mine. She really did look like me. I was just glad to have someone who understands me.

"You know I'm pretty confused myself. I mean one day I'm a regular reject from school with only one friend and one minute later a monster attacks me and I'm told that my father is a god" She I had not thought about how scared and confused she must be right now. Just like me when I first came here.

"I'm sorry I should've thought about what you were feeling also. I only thought about me" I said looking down "But you know that I will do anything to save me friends and now that I have a sister and a brother I will take care of you and Gabe with my own life!" I said feeling proud of my little speech.

"Thanks Percy and it's great to have someone to look out for me because my mom is always at work so it was up to me to take care of Tyler. And by the way you are going to love him! He looks just like you! Jet black always messy hair and sea-green eyes like ours" She said. Hey I think I can get used to having other a brother and a sister!

"When I was younger I always wanted someone to play with, teach all kind of cool things and take care of. When I got here when I was twelve and grew up here with Annabeth I soon thought of her as the person but I think she's pretty grown up and she is the one to teach me stuff! I know that she can take care of herself better then anyone and now I find out I have a little sister and a little brother to play with, teach and take care of, so I was just a bit confused in the beginning but now I'm certain that we are going to have the best time ever!" I said hugging her. Soon after our little chat Annabeth came in the cabin.

"OKay guys Chiron said that the van is ready for you guys so you can go now" She said looking proud.

"Alright thanks so lets go?" Vicky said standing up. She gave me a quick hug and said,

"Don't worry I'll bring back our little brother" Then they walked away leaving Annabeth and I alone. I laid on my bed looking up and Annabeth laid besides me and I put my arm around her.  
"seaweed brain?" She said in a little voice.

"Yeah?" I said still with my eyes closed.

"What do you think of all of this?" She asked looking me now so I looked at her too.

"Well first I was confused but now I'm really happy to have a sister and a brother" I said looking into her intense grey eyes.

"I'm glad, I bet Tyler is adorable!" She said snuggling on my chest.

"I hope hes okay and they make it back because 3 big 3 kids together should get a lot of monsters" I said hugging her. I hope my new brother are okay, I cant loose them! I just got them!


	12. Chapter 9

Hanks POV  
We walked down the hill to the van. According to everyone we must smell pretty bad 'cos they said we might attracts monsters. When we were finally on our way to Vicky's grandparents house I remembered all the great memories I had in that house, my first time there when I was scared and shy to talk to her grandparents. But now I call them grandma and grandpa. I also remembered my last time there when we camped in their backyard and had hot-chocolate but it was too cold outside so we came back in. I never knew my grandparents so Vicky's sort of adopted me. When I finally realized we were outside their front yard. We walked to the front door and Argus waited for us in the van. Before Vicky rung the doorbell Nico stopped her and pulled his sword out.

"Just to be safe" He said ringing the doorbell, Who ever opened the door would be quiet surprised to see 3 kids with swords. Finally we heard a little boy's voice saying

"Who is it?"

"It Tyler!" Vicky yelled. But the person who opened the door wasn't Tyler or should I say things because this was giant and had one big eye in the middle of its head. Nico pushed Vicky and I back onto the grass and stated the thing. But it was fast and dogged it finally before its giant hand grabbed him Nico did a move my brain couldn't comprehend because fit was too fast but I think he kicked the giant's hand away then stated him in the stomach. Finally it turned into gold dust.

"Nico that was amazing!" Vicky said hugging him. I have to admit I felt jealous.

"Um guys remember Tyler? Yeah he's in this house!" I said pointing up the stairs.

"Yeah lets go find him" Nico said walking in the house sword in hand. I have to admit that guy has stye, he's wearing back jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, black converse and an aviator jacket. We split up and Vicky and I looked for them around town and Nico upstairs.

Nico's POV

I walked up the stairs and and looked into 3 rooms until I found a little boy sitting on the floor with some legos. I sighted in relieve.

"Who are you?" He asked still sitting on the floor.

"I'm Nico, are you Tyler?" I asked.

"Yes! How do you know my name?" He said standing up. He was wearing khaki shorts and no shirt or shoes.

"I'm your sister's friend." I said.

"Were is she?"

"She's looking for your grandparents with Hank" I said.

"Oh, will you make me lunch?" He asked as if we had known each other forever.

"Um sure lets go" I said putting my hand on his back and walking him downstairs. When we got in the kitchen I lifted him up so he could sit on the counter and started making grilled cheese sandwiches. After about 5 minutes I was halfway done because I was making them for everyone Hank and Vicky came in the door.

"Tyler! Um whats going on?" She said walking in.

"Nico is making lunch" He said.

"Good to see you guys are getting along' SHe said messing up his hair.

"Where are your grandparents?" I asked finishing the last sandwich.

"It turns out that they knew about us being demigods and they said that they would give us some time to talk before coming home" She said getting the plate of grilled cheese sandwiches and putting it on the little table but the couches. I picked Tyler up and tried to put him down but he kept holding on to me.

"Carrie me to the couch!" He said pointing. Good things sword fighting is a good work out. We ate in silence until Tyler started asking me a million questions.

"Are you a soldier?" He asked pointing to my jacket.

"No, but it is a really cool jacket right?" I said.

"Yeah! Why are you so strong?" He said.

"Well I kind of work out" I said.

"Cool! I want to be just like you when I grow up!" He said. Wow I like this kid.

"You know Vitoria I really like your brother! He has good taste!' I said joking.

"Well I think we should get back to camp Percy must be exited to see Tyler" She said. We all went to the van and Tyler was amazed by how many eyes Argus had. Hank sat in the front because Tyler wanted to sit next to me. After a million questions from tyler we finally arrived.

"Okay lets go find Chiron" I said. After we talked to Chiron and I gave them a tour we finally set out to find Percy. We finally found him sitting with Annabeth at the beach he was leaning on a tree and she was leaning on him, he had his arm around her. Their eyes were closed so they didn't see us.I remembered the day they got together how I had kicked sand at them and Percy threatened me. I had a devilish smile in my face. I kicked sand at them and hid Tyler behind me. Percy stood put and looked like he was going to murder me.

"NICO DI ANGELO! I THOUGHT I HAD ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WOULD KILL YOU!" He said.

"Well if you kill me you don't get your brother" I said said calmly. Percy's face changed from angry to happy when I pulled Tyler out from behind me.

Percy's POV:

Nico pulled out from behind him a kid who looked just like me but was pale. H head messy jet black hair and sea green eyes. He looked about 7. I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt but he was wearing Nico's jacket.

"Come on follow me" I said and everyone followed. I finally stopped in front of my cabin I opened the door and said.

"Welcome home Tyler".

**Okay thats it for this chapter. Thanks to all the reviews! Please give me ideas! What do you think of the Nico and Tyler friendship?**

**-Ladylightning55**


	13. Chapter 10

Tyler's POV:

MY DAD IS POSEIDON! AWESOME! IM GOING TO LIVE IN AN AWESOME SUMMER CAMP! AWESOME! I MET NICO WHO IS THE AWESOMEST GUY EVER! SUPER, DUPER, TRIPLE AWESOME! I HAVE A BROTHER! Eh.  
So anyway this dude Percy who is my brother brings me to a big cabin by the lake and says "Welcome home Tyler". THIS PLACE IS AWESOME! THERE ARE BUNK BEDS AND A WATER FOUNTAIN! AND AWESOME STUFF! So yeah back to my new cabin.

"AWESOME!" I yell running in. Everyone was laughing as I jumped on all the beds and looked at everything.

Nico's POV:  
Tyler was running around everywhere screaming AWESOME! Gods I feel bad for Percy for having to clean up after this little dude. Finally when I thought he was puffed out he turns to me.

"Hey Nico do you live here too?" He said with those big sea green eyes looking at me.

"Sorry buddy my cabin is another one" I said.

"I want to live with you!" Oh no! It's not that I don't like him I really do but I have enough trouble cleaning up after myself how am I going to clean up after him too? Eh what the heck my cabin is always messy so a bit more wont make a difference.

"Eh what the heck if its okay with Chiron it's okay with me!" I said. A smile so big grew on Tyler's face that I thought that he would pop. But then I saw Percy who was looking really sad. He tried to hide it but I was one of the only people who could read him. As much as Percy annoys me he is my cousin and I couldn't take his brother away from him. You see the only family Percy has are his mom and her boyfriend Paul so I couldn't just take his new family from him. Oh yeah he had Annabeth and they were um how do I say this? I guess they are pretty 'close' emphasis on close.

"Hey Tyler why don't you spend some time here, you know with your sister and your brother? You will like it here much better then in my cabin I swear" I said putting my hand on his solder. I looked at Percy and he gave me a great-full look.

"Aw... But will you still come for sleepovers?" He asked.

"Yeah every time you want!" I said and he seemed happy again.

"Awesome! Can we go swimming now?" He asked.  
"Yeah!" Percy said getting all exited.

"Uh I don't really like the water..." Right when I said that Tyler looked at me sadly, "But I'll do it for you little dude".

"Alright Vitoria and Hank why don't you two come with me I bet my younger brothers and sisters have something for you to wear and you too Tyler" Annabeth said walking out. That just left Percy and I.

"Thanks man" He said.

"No problem, as much as I like the little dude he is your brother and you deserve to spend some time with him" I said.

"Go change then meet us at the beach" He said pushing me away. Percy might be 3 years older then me but he is one of the only people around here that doesn't treat me like a kid. I like that. I laughed and walked to my cabin. I opened a drawer and pulled out my black and grey swim trunks. I made sure that the windows were closed and the door was locked before I took of my clothes and slipped my swim trunks on. I took a minute to decide if I should wear a shirt or not. Hmm if I did wear one then all the girls at camp wouldn't be swarming at me (you know since I have abs and all) but if I didn't wear one then I might attract s certain girl I have had my eyes on... My final decision was to not wear one since I would probably forget it at the lake anyway but I remembered to bring a towel.  
I walked out and saw Annabeth and Tyler walking. I jogged up to them.

"Hey were are Vitoria and Hank?" I asked after Tyler hi-fived me.

"They went ahead since it took a while to find Tyler swim trunks" Annabeth said pointing to his red and white swim trunks.

"Hey! I think those were mine!" I said.

"Well Nico its not my fault you used to be a really small kid" She said laughing.  
"Hey! In my defense spending so much time trapped in a hotel doesn't really help you grow!" I said.

"What ever you goof ball!" Annabeth said putting her arm around my neck (In a friendly way! Im not trying to steel my cousin's girl!) she was always sort of a sister to me and in a way we were related cos shes dating my cousin and all that. When I noticed we were at the beach and Percy, Hank and Vitoria were already in the water.

I took the towel from under my arm and laid it on the sand and did a canon ball (from the pier). I was followed by Tyler and Annabeth. At one point Percy just summoned a wave that took him to the sand and ran off.

"Wha?" I said.

"Yeah that was weird but don't worry he probably just has to go to the bathroom or something" Annabeth said. After about 3 minutes Percy came back with two surfboards. Oh yeah! Im a great surfer! I swam over to him and got one of them.

Annabeth's POV:  
As I watched Percy and Nico surf well I was mostly looking at Percy I realized how lucky I am. I have the sweetest guy ever, the braves guy ever, and defiantly the hottest guy ever. He has jet black messy hair, a tanned skin, the most amazing sea green eyes and he had the best body ever. But really I have someone who cares for me and loves me and will/has risked his life to save me. I was pulled out of my thoughts but Tyler asking me to help with with his sand castle. After I made him an awesome design Percy and Nico came back.  
"Hey wisegirl can I talk to you for a minute?" Percy said.

**Not the best chapter but I just wanted to update for you guys! Please review! Give me ideas! Do you guys want me to do truth or dare again? **

**-Ladylightning55**


	14. Chapter 11

PERCY'S POV:

Nico and I talked when we were surfing and I realized that with everything thats happening Annabeth and I haven't gotten some us time. So when we were done surfing I walked up to her and said we needed to talk. When we were alone I started talking.

"Hey what do you think about us going on a little trip?" I said.

"What kind of trip?" She asked me with those big grey eyes.

"Well I was thinking Montauk" I said grinning because I knew that she always wanted to go there.

"Okay when?" She said trying to not show how exited she was.

"Tomorrow after lunch"

"Great! Now lets go back to the others, I was in the middle of building a great sandcastle with Tyler, Hank and Vitoria" She said dragging me by the hand. We sat on the sand and enjoyed time with our friends. It was a great day: Sun, beach, water, my family and my girl. If you can describe something better then go for it because I really dough that. When we were done with the castle and Annabeth made sure to make the best sand castle ever know to mankind we enjoyed each others company in the sun. I was laying lazly in the sun with my arm around Annabeth when I heard a familiar voice.

"Who are there?" The voice said. I was still thinking about who that was when Annabeth shot up.

"THALIA!" She said hugging my older cousin. You are probably thinking why am I not filled with joy to have even more family around well lets just say that Thalia doesn't give me the easiest time.  
I sat up to see Annabeth introduce Thalia to the new kids and when she heard that Vitoria and Tyler were her cousins she hugged them so tight I thought she would squeeze the juice out of them.

"Nico! Look who much you have grown! And it that a tan I'm starting to see? And you really are going to look funny with that t-shirt mark on you" She said pointing at his t-shirt. He blushed and took his shirt off.  
"Percy! Have you been good to Annabeth? Because if you do anything that hurts her I swear I will cu-"

"Yeah nice to see you too Thals" I cut her off.

"So guys guess what I have set up in five minutes right here?" She said. Oh no Thalia's surprises were never good. After a long silence she finally spoke.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" We all groaned "Wait it gets better! Since it's getting dark we can make a campfire!"

"Yeah Thalia who exactly is coming?" Nico asked.

"Well it was kind of hard to convince them to come after the last game but I got the Stolls, Katie, Malcolm and Clarisse" She said. Well this would be an interesting game. After everyone arrived we made the fire and I since it was hot the boys that came also took their shirts off.

"So my turn" Thalia said grinning.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I will update again tonight! And I will have a vote to see who Vitoria should be with! Vote with reviews!**


	15. Chapter 12

Percy's POV:

"Truth or dare Percy?" Thalia said grinning.  
"Uh dare" I said not knowing if that was the right answer.  
"Okay so I dare you to run around naked in the big house" She said.  
"What! No!" I yelled.  
"Well then my darling cousin you know the rules one items off" Thalia said. Shoot I forgot about that... Bad day to only wear swimming trunks.  
"Do I have to?" I asked with my best puppy dog eyes.  
"Yes" Nico said with an amused expression.  
"Fine..." I said taking my swimming trunks off. Good thing I forgot to take my boxers off so that left me only in them. I saw a few girls blushing and others like Drew smirking. I decided to sit closer to Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV:

When Percy refused to run around naked was glad but then Thalia reminded us of the rule of taking one item off and I instantly felt mad because Percy was wearing only swim trunks.  
"Fine..." He said starting to untie his swim trunks. Oh gods please be wearing underwear. And he was! Thank gods! I saw some girls blush and Drew smirk and elbow the girl sitting next to her. Percy scooted closer to me.  
"Okay, Nico truth or dare?" He said.  
"Dare" Percy smirked.  
"I dare you to kiss the person next to you, right or left doesn't matter" As soon as Percy said that Nico looked to his left and saw grover.  
"No way man" Grover said moving farther away. Nico sighted in relieve then looked at who was on his left... It was Vitoria. He blushed and so did she. He whispered something to her.

Vitoria's POV:  
When Nico turned to me I saw him blush and I blushed too.  
"I'm sorry but I don't have underwear on under this" He whispered then I saw him lean in and I didn't move of shock. Soon enough I felt his lips touch mine I felt something odd. But then he leaned away and I felt my cheeks getting hot. The game went on and Thalia had to jump in the ocean, Annabeth had to slap Percy and Travis jumped off a tree. It finally got to the girl next to Drew.  
"Okay so truth or dare Percy" She said.  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to kiss Drew" Percy's smile suddenly faded.  
"What?" He said still in shock.  
"Perce you have no choice man you only have boxers on" Nico said. Percy looked at Annabeth. She looked down.  
"You have to sweet brain" She said looking sad. Percy walked over to Drew and leaned in as soon as his lips touched hers he pulled away but she grabbed his neck and pulled him back. He was too shocked to do anything and after 5 seconds Annabeth got up and ran off. Finally Percy pushed Drew on the floor and got up.  
"Don't ever come near Annabeth or I again!" He said summoning a wave that hit her then ran after Annabeth. Drew started yelling.  
"Okay guys game over! Go to your cabins!" Thalia said shooing everyone off. After everyone left she threw some sand on the fire and turned to Nico who was carrying a sleeping Tyler.  
"Why don't you help Vitoria get Tyler into bed and you Hank I can walk you to your cabin where your siblings will get you a bunker."  
Nico and I walked in silence still embarrassed about what happened before. We walked into my cabin. I don't know how Nico was holding Tyler after this long. I guess that sword fighting is a good work out.  
"Set him down on the bed and I can get him into his pjs" I said motioning to a bed. He carefully put Tyler on the bed.  
"About what happened earlier..." He said rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Its okay you had no choice"  
"yeah, so see you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, good night"  
"Sleep tight"  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite" I said laughing.  
"My sister always said that before we went to bed" He said. His sister? I didn't know he had a sister.  
"Yeah my mom always said that too" I said waving bye as he walked out of the cabin. I closed the door and walked over to Tyler. Wow how that things changed in to little time. I pulled his swim trunks off and got some shorts and put them on him. Then I pulled the covers over him and changed into some pajama pants and an old tank top. I laid in the bunk over my brother. I wonder were Percy is... He ran after Annabeth and never came back. I drifted off to sleep and was woken up by a loud noise. I sat up and saw Percy hoping on one foot.  
"Percy?" I said.  
"Oh sorry I woke you up but I dropped my alarm clock on my foot" He said still hoping. I laughed and went back to sleep.


	16. AN 3

**Okay so I had a chapter ready to upload but when I was about to fan fiction froze my page (every thing else worked but the page ) and I couldn't upload it cos I had to close safari and that deleted everything I wrote and I'm trying to remember and sorry if you thought this was a chapter. Remember to give me ideas!**

**-Ladylightning55**


	17. Chapter 12 (i think)

Percy's POV:

"Truth or dare Percy?" Thalia said grinning.  
"Uh dare" I said not knowing if that was the right answer.  
"Okay so I dare you to run around naked in the big house" She said.  
"What! No!" I yelled.  
"Well then my darling cousin you know the rules one items off" Thalia said. Shoot I forgot about that... Bad day to only wear swimming trunks.  
"Do I have to?" I asked with my best puppy dog eyes.  
"Yes" Nico said with an amused expression.  
"Fine..." I said taking my swimming trunks off. Good thing I forgot to take my boxers off so that left me only in them. I saw a few girls blushing and others like Drew smirking. I decided to sit closer to Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV:

When Percy refused to run around naked was glad but then Thalia reminded us of the rule of taking one item off and I instantly felt mad because Percy was wearing only swim trunks.  
"Fine..." He said starting to untie his swim trunks. Oh gods please be wearing underwear. And he was! Thank gods! I saw some girls blush and Drew smirk and elbow the girl sitting next to her. Percy scooted closer to me.  
"Okay, Nico truth or dare?" He said.  
"Dare" Percy smirked.  
"I dare you to kiss the person next to you, right or left doesn't matter" As soon as Percy said that Nico looked to his left and saw grover.  
"No way man" Grover said moving farther away. Nico sighted in relieve then looked at who was on his left... It was Vitoria. He blushed and so did she. He whispered something to her.

Vitoria's POV:  
When Nico turned to me I saw him blush and I blushed too.  
"I'm sorry but I don't have underwear on under this" He whispered then I saw him lean in and I didn't move of shock. Soon enough I felt his lips touch mine I felt something odd. But then he leaned away and I felt my cheeks getting hot. The game went on and Thalia had to jump in the ocean, Annabeth had to slap Percy and Travis jumped off a tree. It finally got to the girl next to Drew.  
"Okay so truth or dare Percy" She said.  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to kiss Drew" Percy's smile suddenly faded.  
"What?" He said still in shock.  
"Perce you have no choice man you only have boxers on" Nico said. Percy looked at Annabeth. She looked down.  
"You have to sweet brain" She said looking sad. Percy walked over to Drew and leaned in as soon as his lips touched hers he pulled away but she grabbed his neck and pulled him back. He was too shocked to do anything and after 5 seconds Annabeth got up and ran off. Finally Percy pushed Drew on the floor and got up.  
"Don't ever come near Annabeth or I again!" He said summoning a wave that hit her then ran after Annabeth. Drew started yelling.  
"Okay guys game over! Go to your cabins!" Thalia said shooing everyone off. After everyone left she threw some sand on the fire and turned to Nico who was carrying a sleeping Tyler.  
"Why don't you help Vitoria get Tyler into bed and you Hank I can walk you to your cabin where your siblings will get you a bunker."  
Nico and I walked in silence still embarrassed about what happened before. We walked into my cabin. I don't know how Nico was holding Tyler after this long. I guess that sword fighting is a good work out.  
"Set him down on the bed and I can get him into his pjs" I said motioning to a bed. He carefully put Tyler on the bed.  
"About what happened earlier..." He said rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Its okay you had no choice"  
"yeah, so see you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, good night"  
"Sleep tight"  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite" I said laughing.  
"My sister always said that before we went to bed" He said. His sister? I didn't know he had a sister.  
"Yeah my mom always said that too" I said waving bye as he walked out of the cabin. I closed the door and walked over to Tyler. Wow how that things changed in to little time. I pulled his swim trunks off and got some shorts and put them on him. Then I pulled the covers over him and changed into some pajama pants and an old tank top. I laid in the bunk over my brother. I wonder were Percy is... He ran after Annabeth and never came back. I drifted off to sleep and was woken up by a loud noise. I sat up and saw Percy hoping on one foot.  
"Percy?" I said.  
"Oh sorry I woke you up but I dropped my alarm clock on my foot" He said still hoping. I laughed and went back to sleep.


	18. Sorry

**I'm sorry but I have lost inspiration to continue this story. A lot has happen lately and I just don't know how to continue this, if anyone has any ideas just comment bellow and I may put it in the story. If I can I will continue this but I'm still not sure. Again I'm sorry.**

**-Ladylightning55**


	19. The real chapter 13!

**Okay so its not going to be a good as I planed for it to be but I just really wanted to update for you guys!**

Percy's POV:  
I ran after Annabeth until she stopped and sat under a tree. I sighted and walked over to her. She had her head in-between her legs.  
"Annabeth you okay?" I said looking at her. I hear a sob and put my arm around her and hugged her. We sat there for a while.  
"I'm sorry seaweed brain" She said into my shoulder.  
"Sorry? What are you sorry for? I was the one who messed up" I asked confused.  
"I over reacted, its not like you chose that dare and I'm just scared to lose you Percy" She said looking into my eyes. Her grey ones into my green ones. I didn't need to say anything our eyes said enough.  
"So is our trip still on for tomorrow?" I asked.  
"You bet" We sat there for a while then we decided it was late. I walked her over to her cabin and gave her a goodnight kiss. When I got to my cabin I saw that Tyler and Vicky were already asleep. Gods have I really been out that long? I took my alarm clock to check the time but being me I dropped it on my foot. It made a loud noise when it fell and I started jumping around on one foot. Vicky sat up and looked at me.  
"Percy?"  
"Sorry I woke you but I dropped my clock on my foot" I said still hopping. I realized that since I didn't live alone anymore so I got some pajama pants. I finally fell on my pillow and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I got woken up by something jumping on me. I opened my eyes to find tyler jumping on my bed in his underwear.  
"TYLER! I said to sit still while I brushed my teeth!" Vicky said coming out of the bathroom.  
"Its fine but we should get going to breakfast" I said going into the bathroom to change.  
VICKY'S POV:  
During breakfast Percy told us that he and Annabeth were going on a small trip. I look over at the Athena table and saw Hank and Annabeth looking at a computer and discussing something that looked confusing. Hank was always very smart and for me well lets just say that I'm not the smartest one. Tyler and Nico were talking about some video game. After breakfast Percy and Annabeth left to pack and Thalia said she was going back to Artemis. Tyler and Nico went to Nico's cabin to play some video games and that left Hank and I. We stood there for a while. It was an awkward silence. That was weird we would hang out all the time and it never got awkward.  
"So you want to go to the beach or something?" He asked. I was glad he broke the silence.  
"Sure" We walked in silence. I couldn't help but remember the day I met him.

*******************************************FLASHBA CK************************************************ ***

_I was only 5 and my mom was holding my hand tight. I had moved across the country and this was the first day at my new school. When we walked in there were kids doing all kinds of different stuff. I looked around and most of the kids looked at then said "Ugh new kid" Then looked away. Yeah great greeting. I looked around but a pair of stormy grey eyes caught my sight. It was a boy. He had brown hair and the most interesting eyes I have ever seen. He was looking at me and smiling. He didn't look away like the other kids. When I realized that the teacher was talking to me I saw that my mom was gone._  
_"What is your name?" She said in a mean voice.  
"Vitoria" I said looking up at her.  
"Well you can sit in that empty seat next to Hank" She said going back to her lesson. Hank. That was his name. I walked over to him and sat down.  
"Hi, I'm Hank but I think you already know that because Ms. Darci already said that" He said smiling.  
"I'm Vitoria" I said smiling. He thought for a moment then smiled again.  
"I'm gonna call you Vicky! Hey I like your eyes! They look like the sea!" He said. _

**Sorry its really short but I just wanted to get it out before my computer went nuts and deleted it. Please review and say what you want in this story.**

**Ladylightning55 over and out**


	20. FINAL

**A/N: sorry I'm not going to continue this. I'm really sorry but I have lost inspiration. I really am sorry. I tried to write one more chapter but I couldn't. Things are really hard now for me and I found out I have ADHD and school is really hard for me now and just overall everything is a lot harder. My whole life has changed a lot since I started this story. But I did go on vacation to London and I met a boy named Chance and hes really nice and he also writes and in my opinion he is much better then me but he thinks otherwise. He doesn't write about Percy Jackson or on fanfiction but he writes usually about One Direction and I'm helping him write some stories, like we are writing them together so please check them out! So far we are writing 2 and here are the links:  
Our profile: /Chancegreen  
Not such a bad summer (Harry Styles love story): story/5264161-not-such-a-bad-summer-a-harry-styles -love-story  
Just another video (A Niall Horan love story): story/5255872-just-another-video-a-niall-horan-lov e-story**

**PLEASE READ THEM AND COMMENT AND VOTE! WE DON'T HAVE A LOT OF READS AND NO COMMEMNTS SO PLEASE HELP ME!**


End file.
